Advances in technology result in digital circuitry operating at continually higher speeds. As the speed of operation increases, more distortion results as higher frequency clock signals are distributed to the various components of an integrated circuit (IC). Some conventional techniques regenerate the clock signals within the IC; however these techniques are sometimes affected by duty-cycle variations in the input clock signal.
Thus, there are general needs for circuitry and methods for distributing clock signals. There are also general needs for circuitry and methods for regenerating clock signals.